Total Drama: All Stars - Episódio 1: Renasce uma Estrela
A Melhor Árvore de Natal de Todas |próximo_episódio = É pra remarem, Campistas! }} Renasce uma Estrela é o primeiro episódio de Total Drama: All Stars. As vencedoras do episódio foram Saharah DavenPort, que venceu ambos os desafios, e Azalee K. Melania, e o eliminado foi Roger Blanc. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio LOCAL: Sanatório para Estrelas caídas GUARDA: ... É por aqui. O guarda conduz Mendigão até uma sala chamada Malucos N100. Mendigão engole em seco. O guarda abre a porta da sala e... KAROL: Isso... Não para não que ta gostoso p cacete, vc ta suado p caralhokkkkkkk ohhhhh delicia GUARDA 2: Você gosta né sua puta? KAROL: Puta é a sua avó seu desgraçado... MENDIGÃO!!!!! Karol pula nos braços de Mendigão e sorri. KAROL: O que ta fazendo aqui? MENDIGÃO: ... KAROL: que? Mendigão entrega um papel para Karol. KAROL: EU TO LIVRE???? AMOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK tchau seu otários!!!!! Karol sai correndo gritando "estou livre, vou fuder p cacete agorakkkkkkk". KAROL: TO FINALMENTE LONGE DESSES GUARDAS PINTINHOS E LONGE DAQUELES ADOLESCENTES RETARDADOS!!!!! Karol e Mendigão saem do sanatório e Karol se depara com um ônibus da SBBC. KAROL: AH VAI SE F@&$#!!!!! LOCAL: Ilha Wawanaka KAROL: Mas que desgraça... Achei que eu ja tava livre dessa buceta de lugar! Ue... Karol cheira o ar. KAROL: O que ta rolando aqui? Por que a ilha ta com cheiro de dildo recém comprado???? Que temporada é essa???? Uma logo gigante acerta a cara de Karol. *TOTAL DRAMA: ALL STARS, 30 minutos depois...* KAROL: E vamos de primeiro participante!!! Este é o Total Drama All Stars! Um navio chega e o primeiro participante desce. ASHLEY: Ai isso é totalmente diferente do galpão abandonado!!! Amei!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Fui obviamente escolhida como all star pois ninguém sabe ser uma vilã não-vilã como eu, as feiosas que lutem. KAROL: Meu deus, a surtadakkmkkkkkkkk ASHLEY: Vai se foder meu anjo! 320px|center|thumb|— As pessoas me consideraram uma vilã só porque eu tentava fude com o Sergey Kkkkkkkkkkkk mas eu já me esqueci completamente dele. Outro navio chega. SERGEY: Pois é, voltei. ASHLEY: Ok, eu vou no banheiro rapidinho. 320px|center|thumb|— De certa forma era bem óbvio que eu ia estar no All Stars, ja que eu tenho o maior fandom do Total Drama! ASHLEY: OOOI SERGEY!!!!!! SERGEY: Ai droga... ASHLEY: Senti tanta a sua falta e- quero dizer... Que bom que você está aqui. SERGEY: Olha, eu ainda estou comprometido com a Maya! ASHLEY: A vida é composta de mudanças meu amor! 320px|center|thumb|— Isso vai dar um trabalho... KAROL: ta calem a boca! Não vou permitir que vocês tenham mais falas do que eu!!!!!!! Mais um navio chega. AZALEE: FALA AE GALERA!!! ASHLEY: Escandalosa... AZALEE: O que disse? ASHLEY: Nada. 320px|center|thumb|— Vocês sentiram falta dessas tetas enormes não é mesmo??? Perdi no World Tour pra Gabi que absolutamente ninguém comenta sobre. Falo mesmo, to aqui pra causar. SERGEY: Você tá tão chique! AZALEE: Ah obrigada fofo, eu to rica agora então né... ASHLEY: Quem é o maluco? AZALEE: Amor verdadeiro te assusta, branquela? ASHLEY: ele tem quantos anos? AZALEE: ...97. 320px|left|thumb|— KKKKKKKKKKKKKK 320px|right|thumb|— Essa branquela ta com inveja pois EU tenho alguém que goste de mim. E vamos de mais um navio. MIN: Oi gente!! TODOS: *Silêncio* MIN: O que foi? KAROL: quem é você meu anjo? MIN: Tá de zoeira né??? KAROL: SEGURANÇAS?!!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— GENTE????? Um produtor aparece e cochicha no ouvido de Karol. KAROL: ai que tesão a voz dele gentekkkkmmmm.... Meu deus ele fluiu de genero? que cu-uepa!!! Não pode transfobia não vou ser presa de novo! Ah gente é a Min, que agora é o Min. AZALEE: PODER TRANS!!! MIN: AMOOOOOO!!! 320px|left|thumb|— Eu quero provar que não sou um vilão!!! Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo durante a World Tour! Eu estava completamente diferente da minha personalidade normal!! 320px|right|thumb|— É como se alguém tivesse distorcido ele... Os aliens talvez? MIN: Mas e ai galera! Como vocês estão?? SERGEY: Nervoso... AZALEE: Por que, gatinho? Sergey aponta para Ashley. ASHLEY: Eu já me esqueci de você!!! MIN: Puta merda que calor!!! SERGEY: Verdade! Sergey tira a camisa e o short de Ashley fica encharcado. O quinto navio chega. SAHARAH: Graça e à paz, seus arrombados da porra! TODOS: QUE????? 320px|center|thumb|— Eai seus gostosos, voltei nessa gostosura e... É!!!! Ainda não to acostumada a usar palavras de baixo calão. SAHARAH: Só mudei um pouco mores kkkkkkkkkk ui olá! SERGEY: ...Oi. KAROL: Gente??? A SAHARAH TA GOSTOSA KKKKKKKKKK SAHARAH: Diferente de você meu amor. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu obviamente sou a participante mais memorável de toda a história desse reality flopado do cacete! E eles que lutem para vencer de mim! MIN: Eu tô sem palavras... O sexto navio chega. EDWARD: Eae. KAROL: OHHHWWWNNN um anão gótico! EDWARD: Vai se foder! 320px|center|thumb|— Vocês têm ideia de como foi difícil chegar em terra firme depois de Christmas? Eu fiquei tao aliviado quando a Karol foi presa! Mas não podia recusar vir ate aqui pois eu to desempregado! ASHLEY: Todo no modelito gótico! MIN: Tu tá usando delineador é isso mesmo? SAHARAH: Que bichinha KKKKKKKKKK EDWARD: É A SAHARAH? SAHARAH: Quem mais seria porra? Karol recebe uma ligação. KAROL: Alô? Sim, sou eu... Arram... Sim... SÉRIO? KKKKKKKKKKKKKKAIMDS... Beleza, xau. Ok gente, o navio onde o sétimo participante AKA Phil bateu e afundou. Edward, você vai estar representando o Total Drama: Extreme. EDWARD: Então quem vai representar as rolas do Over the Top? KAROL: Ja volto! Karol sai correndo e volta com Roger nos braços. KAROL: Aqui está, a maior estrela a mais gostosa de todas, Roger Blanc ROGER: ...E-eu vejo a luz!!! EU VEJO A LUZ!!!!! Roger começa a gritar. 320px|center|thumb|— ME TIRA DESSE CONFESSIONÁRIO!!!!!! *TEM QUE USAR!* NÃAAAAAAAAO!!! ROGER: Fiquei preso naquele porão por todo esse tempo... Em que ano estamos? Sinto fome... Sinto sede... ASHLEY: Gente? 320px|center|thumb|— Surtou. O último navio chega. BLAZE: Volteeeeeeei! AZALEE: AMO!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— A favorita dos fãs está de vo-vo-volta!! BLAZE: Como estão, pessoal? MIN: Bem! Você está incrível! BLAZE: Obrigada! Eu tomei banho! 320px|center|thumb|— A Blaze é uma lenda da história do Total Drama! Ela obviamente foi injustiçada e merece estar de volta. KAROL: Ok todos ja chegaram, se juntem aqui meus gays! Sejam bem vindos ao Total Drama: All Stars! Vocês todos representam lendas da história do reality e merecem estar aqui. SERGEY: Amo. KAROL: Mas. MIN: Lá vem. KAROL: Esta temporada vai ser completamente diferente de tudo que vocês ja viram! 320px|center|thumb|— Essa Karol... Ela está tramando algo grande! E eu estou amando! KAROL: Mais detalhes no dia de amanhã. Hoje vocês vão descansar. AZALEE: A Karol mandando a gente descansar??? Isso ta rolando mesmo? KAROL: VAI RECLAMAR BUCETA? VAI DESCANSAR PORRA! 320px|center|thumb|— Continua a mesma branquela arrogante. *No dia seguinte* KAROL (auto-falante): ACORDEM FILHOS DA PUTA!!!!! 320px|center|thumb|— Tava demorando. KAROL: E vamos de desafio! Em comemoração de cinco temporadas, o primeiro desafio vai ser....... UMA CORRIDA! TODOS: Hm... KAROL: Vocês vão começar daqui, e vão correr até o topo da montanha. La vocês vão pular no oceano e nadar até a praia, os dois primeiros que chegarem vao receber um prêmio especial! Entenderam? TODOS: Sim! KAROL: Ah e mais uma coisa. No caminho, algumas estrelas do passado vão estar presentes para atrapalhar vocês. Isso mesmo, aqueles que não vieram para o All Stars vão fazer de tudo para matar vocês. Se fuderamkkkkkkkkkk Preparar... Apontar... JÁ! Os campistas começam a correr, e na liderança está Azalee e Saharah, seguidas por Edward, Blaze, Min, Ashley e Roger que não saiu do lugar. KAROL: CORRE SEU PORRA! Roger corre chorando socando todos na frente. ASHLEY: MACHISTA DO CARALHO! MIN: ISSO É TRANSFOBIA! Kyoko aparece do mato e joga um martelo na perna de Roger. MIN: Bem feito, otário! ASHLEY: *Mostra a língua* Azalee e Saharah ainda em primeiro, pulam da montanha até o oceano sem hesitar. 320px|center|thumb|— Queridos eu fui criada por lobos, não é uma água que vai me assustar. EDWARD: Não vou pular. SERGEY: Estou com medo. Blaze empurra os dois e pula. EDWARD: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Dentro da água, Ella Torres e Jéssica Tesla mordem Edward e Sergey. Estão todos se aproximando da linha de chegada, amigo empurrando amigo e quem chega primeiro é... #Azalee #Saharah #Blaze #Edward #Min #Sergey #Ashley #Roger #Ella KAROL: ELLAKKKKKKK CAI FORA! ELLA: aff, mas eu sou uma All Stars! MIN: ELLA EU TE AMO! ELLA: Eu sei mo, xau gente! 320px|center|thumb|— Ainda mais linda pessoalmente. KAROL: Azalee e Saharah! Vocês são as duas vencedoras do desafio. AZALEE: Nós duas? SAHARAH: Não to entendendo. KAROL: Eu vou explicar porra q odio espera buceta do cacete. Para comemorar o All Stars, como eu provavelmente ja disse, o sistema de eliminações e imunidade vai ser completamente novo. Os dois vencedores do desafio, vão fazer um desafio especial, e o que vencer vai receber 10.000 reais! SAHARAH: AMO!!! MIN: Money money money! EDWARD: PERFEITO! KAROL: E... 320px|center|thumb|— Lá vem... KAROL: Além disso! O vencedor do desafio especial vai poder eliminar um dos piores do desafio, ou seja, Sergey, Ashley e Roger, vocês fazem parte do Bottom 3. Enquanto Saharah e Azalee fazem parte do Top 2! Vocês duas devem fazer sua escolha IMEDIATAMENTE! Karol: Vocês podem ir para o refeitório conversar com as vencedoras, e suplicarem p elas LOCAL: Refeitório MIN: Gente?? ISSO É SURREAL! SERGEY: Sim! 320px|center|thumb|— Então tipo, alianças nessa temporada são TUDO! BLAZE: Como vocês estão se sentindo? ASHLEY: Horrível... ROGER: ...*arrota* nem sei, eu só não quero mais voltar pro porão. SERGEY: É um sentimento estranho 320px|center|thumb|— Sinto que decepcionei meus fãs. BLAZE: Como vocês vao fazer essa escolha? AZALEE: Não sei... SAHARAH: Eu ja me decidi. 320px|center|thumb|— É uma grande responsabilidade? Sim, mas ainda faz parte do jogo, ninguém aqui gosta de mim, então eu não tenho nenhuma reputação pra zelar. ASHLEY: Só... Façam a escolha certa. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu me esforcei tanto... E estar entre os piores é... horrível... Ashley começa a chorar. PRODUTOR: Todos menos Saharah e Azalee saiam do refeitório, elas vão se decidir agora! *música dramática* Azalee anda para frente, tem uma mesa com 3 gravetos com Marshmellow, nos gravetos estão escritos os nomes dos participantes no Bottom 3. 320px|center|thumb|— É complicado... A pessoa pode se sentir afetada, estamos tirando o sonho dela. Azalee pega um graveto e volta para trás. Saharah anda para frente. 320px|center|thumb|— Como eu disse, não ligo para os sentimentos deles. Ninguém se importou com os meus durante o Extreme, e, de novo, não tenho uma reputação pra zelar, eu vim pra vencer. Saharah pega um graveto. As duas saem do refeitório. *CERIMÔNIA DA FOGUEIRA, onde todos os participantes estão reunidos.* KAROL: Bem vindas de volta. O desafio de vocês vai ser, uma luta de cotonetes gigantes. Está é a chance de vocês, provem para mim que merecem os 10.000 reais, e o poder de guilhotinar um dos campistas do bottom 3. COMECEM! Saharah segura seu cotonete com força e avança em Azalee, que desvia com facilidade. Azalee bate nas costas de Saharah. Saharah segura o cotonete de Azalee e o usa contra ela mesma. Azalee chuta Saharah, que cai no chão. Saharah se levanta e soca o cotonete no seio esquerdo de Azalee que grita de dor. Azalee levanta a bandeira branca. KAROL: Saharah. Você é a vencedora baby! SAHARAH: AMO! Saharah ajuda Azalee a se levantar e elas se abraçam. 320px|center|thumb|— Rivalidade feminina aqui não. KAROL: Agora. Os bottom 3, venham para frente. Ashley, Roger e Sergey se levantam e vão em direção ao centro. KAROL: Saharah, com grandes poderes, vem grandes responsabilidades. Qual campista você escolheu, para guilhotinar? SAHARAH: Claramente nenhuma dessas pessoas gosta de mim, eu não me importo de verdade, mas eu adoro um desafio. Não quero tirar alguem que gosta de estar aqui e deixar alguém que ta pouco se fodendo. Por isso... Eu escolhi.... 320px|center|thumb|— SAHARAH: Escolhi o Roger, para ir embora. Ashley e Sergey choram de emoção. ROGER: Tudo bem... KAROL: Como foi escrito, deve ser feito: Roger, voce é e sempre será, um All Star. Agora vaza daqui. Mendigão leva ROGER para uma privada gigante e da descarga. KAROL: Meus parabéns, pessoal! AGORA VÃO DORMIR, VOCÊS ME DÃO ALERGIA! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Total Drama: All Stars